Book holders to facilitate reading have been proposed in the prior art for many years in numerous shapes and configurations. The following are typical prior art patents dealing with this subject: U.S. Pat. Nos. 376,593 to Greenawait et al., 1,083,764 to Smith, 1,692,337 to Forbes, 190,12,267 to Fitzsimmons, 2,422,877 to Anderson, 2,546,283 to Webster, 2,612,721 to Pollard 2,807,908 to Lykes, 3,740,015 to Adams, 3,809,352 to Mathias, 3,905,573 to Davis, 3,981,522 to Bloom, 4,116,413 to Andersen, 4,313,589 to Vega, 4,378,102 to Portis, Jr. et al., 4,465,255 to Hill, 4,496,126 to Melton et al. and 4,596,372 to Ford. A book holder which has been commercially available in the recent past is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,453 to Bishop. However, all the prior art book holders entail disadvantages as regards difficulty in use, particularly also in turning book pages and obstruction of the reading material by rods, strings, wires, segmented plastic flaps, etc., while others are not readily adaptable to wide ranges of sizes of books.